Vs. Sharpedo
Vs. Sharpedo is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 5/3/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan travel along a river, a large waterfall in the distance. Misty: Ah! I love the sight of the water! You can just feel the clean energy peering out of it! Brendan: Energy can be clean? Max: Just go with it. Misty: And what’s more, this area is rumored to host a rare water Pokémon, Feebas! Ian pulls out his Pokédex, looking it up. Pokédex: Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Feebas's fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokémon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in both the sea and in rivers. Brendan: That’s one ugly looking fish. Max: You shouldn’t really judge a fish by its scales. Feebas evolves into Milotic. You remember that one belonging to Robert, right? Brendan & Misty: Ah! (Their eyes sparkle) What a marvelous Pokémon! Misty: While we stop for lunch, I’m totally going to fish for and catch a Feebas! Brendan: Oh, I’m so in! I bet I can catch one before you! Misty: Yeah right! I am an expert fisher, having caught a majority of my Pokémon that way! Have you even fished before? Brendan: (Proudly) Not even once! But I’ll get the hang of it! Max: Ha! This I have to see. End Scene The group have lunch by the lake by the waterfall. Misty and Brendan both have lures out in the water, Brendan falling asleep at the rod. Max is watching, trying to contain his laughter, as Ian is training with Gulpin and Trapinch. Brendan falls over, jolting back up. Brendan: Huh? What?! Huh?! Misty: If all you’re going to do is fall asleep, go fish somewhere else. You’ll ruin my opportunity. Brendan: Fine. Fine. Brendan gets up, walking off. He looks across the lake, something catching his interest. Brendan: Hey, there’s someone else fishing around here. Across the lake, is a girl with big blue hair, wearing a pink jacket and blue jean shorts. She holds a fishing rod in her hand, looking determined. Max: I wonder who she is. Misty: It doesn’t matter. All that matters is being focused on the Feebas. Misty’s line drops, her gasping in excitement. She starts reeling in on the rod, elated. Misty: I’ve got it! I’ve got the Feebas! Across the river, the girl spots Misty reeling her line in, sighing with disappointment. Marina: Aw! Lucky! I wish I got a bite. Marina’s line tugs, as her bobber dips as well. Marina stands with excitement, reeling it in. Marina: Wishes do come true! The lines tug, as they are pulled down the river, forcing Misty and Marina to run after it. They struggle to keep their line, as they are dragged further down river. Misty: Hey! This Feebas is mine! I got it first! Marina: It doesn’t matter who got it first, but who pulls it up first! The two get to a narrower section of river, as they make a final tug. Their lines are intertwined, a Feebas hooked onto both of them. Misty & Marina: Feebas! Max and Brendan are running after them, exhausted. Max: What are the chances that they’d both get it? Brendan: I don’t know, but I’m not getting any closer! I don’t want to be in Misty’s line of fire there! Feebas: (Teasingly) Feebas! Misty: Oh, it is so mine! Go! One of Misty’s Pokéballs open, choosing Psyduck. Psyduck: Psyduck! Misty: Psyduck, no! Psyduck dives into the water, bubbles rising up. A few moments later, Psyduck surfaces, flailing in a panic. Psyduck: PSY-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI! Misty: YOU STUPID DUCK! YOU KNOW YOU CAN’T SWIM! Marina: Can’t swim?! Max: What kind of water Pokémon can’t swim?! Brendan hits the ground laughing, keeling over. Brendan: (Laughing) It can’t swim! That’s hilarious! Feebas starts laughing as well, letting go of the lures, falling back into the water. Marina: You’re kidding me! The current of the river carries Psyduck away, it still flailing in a panic. Misty: Max, take the line. I’ve got to go get that stupid duck. Misty gives Max the line, as she dives into the river. She swims after Psyduck, catching up to it. Misty: What am I going to do with you? Psyduck: Psy-yi-yi. Misty gets to the shore, as Ian appears, helping her get Psyduck out of the water. She grabs onto the side, as she pulls herself up, Ian supporting her. Misty: (Panting) When did you get here? Ian: Little while ago. Marina: Hey! Misty looks across the river, at an angry Marina. Marina: You owe me for making me lose Feebas! Misty stands up, heated up with anger. The water on her begins to evaporate. Misty: Make you lose it?! I’m the one who lost it! It bit my line first! Marina: You’re interfering with my journey to become the greatest Water Pokémon Master ever! Misty: Well, that will be a hard time for you, as I’m going to be the greatest Water Pokémon Master, and there’s not a thing you can do about it! Marina: You think you’re the best?! Your Psyduck can’t even swim! Misty: I have plenty other Water Pokémon who can! Marina: Then let’s make it a battle then! Winner gets the rights to fish for Feebas here! Misty: I accept your challenge! Ian: How about moving to an area where the current isn’t that bad? Allow you to actually battle. Marina: (Spitefully) Fine! There’s a section not too further down that should be good. Marina stomps away, heading in that direction. Misty, as fired up, follows on her side of the river. Wingull looks at Psyduck, both looking confused. Max and Brendan catch up to them. Max: And I thought Brendan was the one to get riled up. Brendan: Me too. They make it to a calm section of river, staring each other down. Ian: This will be a best two out of three battle! Marina: Then let’s get to it! Go, Corphish! Marina throws a Pokéball, choosing Corphish. It splashes in the water. Corphish: Corphish! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Corphish, the Ruffian Pokémon. Once it grips prey with its large pincers, it will never let go, no matter what. It is a hardy Pokémon that can thrive in any environment. Misty: Go, Surskit! Misty throws the Pokéball, choosing Surskit. It stands on top of the water. Surskit: Surskit! Misty & Marina: Bubble Beam! Corphish opens its pincers, firing a stream of bubbles. Surskit fires a stream back, the two canceling each other out. Misty: Quick Attack! Marina: Block it with Crabhammer! Surskit dashes in, ramming Corphish with Quick Attack. Corphish surrounds its pincer with water energy, as it slams it into Surskit. Surskit skids along the surface of the water, catching itself. Marina: Now, go for a Vicegrip! Misty: Sweet Scent, to Struggle Bug! Brendan: What’s Struggle Bug? Max: An attack with some explosive energy! Corphish swims towards Surskit, pincer open. Surskit releases a pink aroma, stopping Corphish to a halt. Surskit then glows with a red aura, and releases an explosion of energy, originating from Surskit. The force of the explosion launches Corphish and Feebas into the air, Feebas chuckling before disappearing back into the water. Corphish hits the water, defeated. Ian: Corphish is unable to battle! The winner is Surskit! Misty: Yay! Alright, Surskit! Surskit: Surskit! Marina returns Corphish, as Misty returns Surskit. Psyduck sits on the side of the river with Wingull at its side. Marina: That was just a fluke. Go ahead and pick your next Pokémon. Misty: No problem! Go, Chinchou! Misty throws her Pokéball, choosing Chinchou. Chinchou: Chinchou! Marina: Ah, a Chinchou. In that case, Barboach! Marina throws a Pokéball, choosing Barboach. Barboach: Barboach! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Barboach, the Whiskers Pokémon. Barboach's sensitive whiskers serve as a superb radar system. This Pokémon hides in mud, leaving only its two whiskers exposed while it waits for prey to come along. Misty: Let’s make this one quick! Chinchou, Spark! Chinchou Sparks with electricity, as it swims, tackling Barboach with Spark. Barboach takes it, being unharmed. Misty: What?! Marina: Too bad. Barboach is a Water Ground combo. Misty: In that case, Signal Beam! Marina: Mud Bomb! Chinchou’s antennas glow, firing a multi-colored beam. Barboach fires a Mud Bomb, it breaking through Signal Beam, exploding on Chinchou. Chinchou is defeated. Ian: Chinchou is unable to battle. The winner is Barboach. Marina: You were right. That was quick. Marina returns Barboach, as Misty returns Chinchou. Marina: And for the final round, go, Carvanha! Marina throws her Pokéball, choosing Carvanha. Carvanha: Carvanha! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Carvanha, the Savage Pokémon. If anything invades Carvanha's territory, it will swarm and tear at the intruder with its pointed fangs. On its own, however, this Pokémon turns suddenly timid. Misty: Well, only one choice left. Go, Azurill! Misty throws the Pokéball, choosing Azurill. It lands in the water, floating on its tail. Azurill: Azurill! Max: Ah, this isn’t good. Being a Normal type, Azurill won’t be able to resist the Water type moves. Ian: It’s also part Fairy. And Fairy types can resist the Dark type attacks. So, it might have a chance. Marina: Carvanha, Bite! Misty: Azurill, Splash, then block it with Slam! Carvanha dashes through the water, going to Bite Azurill. Azurill Splashes out of the water, as it Slams Carvanha in the face. Azurill winches, as it falls into the water, only its tail floating above water. There’s a scuff mark on the tail. Misty: What’s that? Marina: Carvanha’s ability, Rough Skin. Causes damage to any who hit it with a direct attack. Dive down, Carvanha, and hit it with Aqua Jet! Azurill has sunk as far as its tail will allow it, Feebas swimming by. Carvanha dives down towards the bottom of the river, as it shoots up like a torpedo, encased in its own water spiral. Misty: Quick, Bubble! Azurill releases a wave of bubbles, Carvanha popping through them. It strikes Azurill with Aqua Jet, both of them shooting out of the water. Carvanha dives back down gracefully, while Azurill freaks as it falls. Misty: Use Water Gun to slow your descend! Azurill fires Water Gun at the river, slowing its descent. Marina: Bite! Azurill almost makes it to the surface of the river, as Carvanha leaps out, Biting into Azurill. Azurill fires Water Gun, forcing Carvanha off. The two float in the water, glaring each other down. Misty: Heh. You’re not bad. I don’t think I ever caught your name. I’m Misty. Marina: My name’s Marina. And you are as deserving as the title of Water Pokémon Master as I am! Carvanha and Azurill continue to float, as the two glow, evolving. They morph and evolve, becoming Sharpedo and Marill, respectively. Sharpedo: Sharpedo! Marill: Marill! Marina & Misty: Alright! (Ian scans them.) Pokédex: Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokémon, and the evolved form of Carvanha. Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea." Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Azurill. The end of its tail serves as a buoy that keeps it from drowning, even in a vicious current. Ian: Huh. The Pokédex has that move registered in its database. Max: What move? Ian: Misty! Your Marill knows Play Rough, a Fairy type move that’ll be super effective! Misty: In that case, go, Marill! Play Rough! Marina: Skull Bash! Sharpedo glows with a silver aura, cocking back. Marill glows with a pink aura, swimming right at Sharpedo. Sharpedo charges with Skull Bash, as the two Pokémon collide. They are launched back, hitting the water, both of them defeated. Ian: It’s a tie. Misty & Marina: No way! Aw! They return their Pokémon, both of them sighing. Misty: Well, Marill evolved, so we got something from all of this. Marina: Definetely not a waste of time. Besides, there’s probably more than enough Feebas for the both of us. Feebas: Feebas. Misty and Marina look down, seeing Feebas nodding in agreement. Marina: Feebas! You will be mine! Feebas: Fee? Feebas swims upstream, Marina running after it. The current seems to have no effect on Feebas. Brendan: You’re not going after it? Misty: Nah. It’s not that important. I can always catch another one. Ian: Good. We’re leaving anyway. Main Events * Misty's Surskit reveals it knows Struggle Bug. * Misty's Azurill evolves into a Marill, and learns Play Rough. * It's revealed that Misty's Psyduck can't swim. * Brendan learns how to fish. Characters * Misty (main character) * Ian * Max * Brendan * Marina Pokémon * Psyduck (Misty's) * Surskit (Misty's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Azurill (Misty's, evolves) * Marill (Misty's, newly evolved) * Wingull (Ian's) * Trapinch (Ian's) * Gulpin (Ian's) * Corphish (Marina's) * Barboach (Marina's) * Carvanha (Marina's, evolves) * Sharpedo (Marina's, newly evolved) * Feebas Trivia * Feebas appearing throughout the duration of the episode is it taunting the trainers going after it. * Marina is based off the anime character of the day that appeared in Bye Bye Psyduck! ** This fits on how Marina is a rival to Misty in the episode she appears in. ** Her party was changed to only have Hoenn Water Pokémon. * This is one of the few episodes, if only so far, to focus on Misty. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan